Villains Future
Villains Future or Arthur Petrelli's future is one alternate version of the future in which the existence of EVOs are revealed to the world but not only that, the Genetic modification formula is available to the public, thus giving powers to anyone who desires them. This future is no longer a possibility due to the formula being destroyed. Overview In "The Second Coming", four years into the future, Peter Petrelli (Villains future) is being chased down an alley, he hides in a building, then Claire Bennet (Villains future) approaches him from behind and points a gun at him. He tells her to put down the gun but she doesn't, he then tells her that he's going to time travel back to the day it all began, March 20, 2007, he wants to try and fix it. The evolved humans are being hunted and experimented on and even thrown into camps. Claire is a lot different in this future, she's dark and cruel, most likely a outcome of being hunted. Peter begs her to give him a chance but she shoots anyways, however Peter stops time, takes her gun and teleports back to 2007 to fix the mistake that caused all of this. Hiro loses the formula and goes to the future to see what would the outcome be, he sees that Hiro Nakamura (Villains future) has the formula but is killed by Ando Masahashi (Villains future), then things begin to explode and building start collapsing. Angela tells future Peter that by shooting Nathan, he's screwed up the future. In "The Butterfly Effect", Future Peter is stuck in present time, he has to construct a web in order to find his right place in time to go back. Angela Petrelli shows up and tells him to leave but he can't because he isn't finished saving the world yet. She tells him but stopping Nathan Petrelli's Press Conference, that led to Sylar taking Claire's ability. She refers to this as a "Butterfly effect". In "I Am Become Death" Future Peter and Present Peter time travel four years into the future. Present Peter is shocked to see that this future shows evolved humans using their abilities openly. The formula works, those who wanted powers, got them. Future Peter is hunted in his time, he is considered a villain and a terrorist, then Future Peter is killed by Future Claire and René (Villains future) but Present Peter is able to get away. Future Claire, Benjamin "Knox" Washington (Villains future) and Daphne Millbrook (Villains future) are working together for a company that hunts Villains like Future Peter. Present Peter finds Mohinder Suresh (Villains future), his side effect from the miscalculated formula has gotten even worse, Peter reads his mind and now knows where to find Sylar (Villain's Future). Peter goes to the Bennet house to find that Sylar has changed, he's not evil anymore and he has a son. Peter wants his ability, Sylar eventually gives it to him. Matt Parkman (Villains future) is married to Daphne. Daphne, Claire and Knox go to the Bennet house, this leads to a fight and the death of Sylar's son, this cause him to lose control of his ability which causes the explosion. Nathan Petrelli (Villains future) is the president, he shows up and tells Peter that he plans on creating a army of EVOs, he attacks Nathan and then escapes. Category:Events Category:Possible Futures